Let Me Be Your Robin
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: Starfire's feeling down, and Raven wants to make her feel better. However, the only one who has ever cheered up Star was Robin. No problem if you have Robin's uniform handy, now is it? Starfire x Raven Rated for mentionings of sex. [COMPLETED]


**Author's Note:  
****Rated, kiddies, for a reason! Do not read if you do not like girl/girl (yuri) or just do not like mentioning of sexual intercourse. I am warning you now. **

**Anyone who reads this and says anything like "Ew! I can't believe you made them do that!" or "Ew! They are not lesbos you freak!" I will smack you silly. After all, I did warn you. **

**-Mint Pizza Queen**

* * *

**Let Me Be Your Robin  
**"Would you like some more of the popped corn, Robin?"

Robin pushed away the bowl of popcorn and yawned. "No thanks, Star."

Starfire frowned and leaned back onto the back of the couch. It was movie night once more with the Titans, and Robin was not giving her much attention or warmth like previous movie nights. He was more interested in the movie itself than her.

Nevertheless, one thing was wrong about this movie night: Robin did not have an arm around her as he normally did.

No matter what was going on, he _always_ put an arm around her.

"Dude, I'll take it." Beast Boy grabbed the popcorn bowl, literally dumped the contents, remaining unpopped kernels and all, into his mouth, and chewed with a _'crunch, crunch, crunch'_.

Raven looked over with disgust. "That is repulsive, and do you need to chew so loud?"

Beast Boy shushed her and spit out several kernels as he did so. "Hush! This is the best part!"

There was a fade-out on the screen, and the credits began to role. Beast Boy leaped up and whooped. "Whoo-hoo! That was an awesome scene wasn't it?"

"…it was a fade-out you dipstick." Raven looked away in annoyance as Cyborg popped the DVD out of the player.

Beast Boy glared. "I was talking about the part where the squiggly white lines speed up to the top of the screen! It's like a race!"

"Those are the credits."

Beast Boy sweatdropped as Cyborg walked past him into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He looked at the clock and yawned. "It's almost one, guys, better hit the sack."

Robin stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go to the roof first and get some fresh air. Training will begin at noon tomorrow. Beast Boy, be sure that you're up _before_ that this time."

Beast Boy waved his hand as he entered the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anything good to eat for an after-midnight snack?"

Starfire rose from the couch glumly. Robin had already walked out of the room without saying goodnight and was probably already halfway to the roof by now. No bedtime kiss from him tonight.

"Goodnight, friends. I shall see you all tomorrow in the morning."

Raven watched as Starfire floated sadly out of the room. What was up with her? Maybe it was because Robin was not paying attention to her during the movie.

'Well, that can be fixed, now can't it?' She quickly levitated through the ceiling and entered Robin's room.

"Now where are those spare uniforms of his?"

* * *

Starfire entered the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Picking up her toothbrush, she squirted some toothpaste onto the bristles and began to brush her teeth.

As soon as she finished that, she left the bathroom and sighed. Bedtime without a kiss from Robin. She could handle it. One night. No kiss. No Robin.

Just one night.

She entered her room and the door closed behind her. She flicked the light on and gasped. There, sitting on the edge of her bed, was Raven. However, it did not look like the same Raven she knew.

_This Raven was wearing Robin's uniform.  
_  
Startled, Starfire backed away. "Um, friend Raven, are you feeling well?"

Raven rose from the bed and approached Starfire. "I'm feeling fine, Starfire." She took Starfire's hand, led her to the bed, and gently pushed her to seating pose. "But, I am worried about you. You seemed…sad…"

"I was sad because Robin did not give me a goodnight kiss, or act like Robin." Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Why are you wearing Robin's uniform, friend?"

Raven sat down beside Starfire and smiled slightly. "Well, I knew something was up about Robin, so, I wanted to know if…well…" She took Starfire's hands and kissed them both. "If I could be your Robin tonight."

Starfire blushed at the thought of it. "Well, I-"

"I won't tell the real Robin."

Starfire leaned forward, took Raven's hands, and placed them both on the center of her chest. "Then it is a deal, friend Raven."

Leaning backwards, Starfire fell with her head landing gently on her feather pillow. Raven was laying on top of her kissing from her hands and working her way up her arm. Starfire giggled when Raven made it to her neck and nuzzled it.

"Raven, that tickles."

Raven kissed her neck and then looked at Starfire from under the mask. She kicked off the boots and then took off the utility belt and dropped it onto the floor. "So **that's** your ticklish spot."

Starfire reached behind Raven and began to pull the shirt off her. Slowly, until the shirt was raised just below Raven's breasts. She then allowed Raven to help take it off with Raven guiding her hands. The big surprise for Starfire was that Raven was wearing a tank top underneath Robin's uniform top.

Using her powers, Raven took off her socks and flung them across the room. She then undid the zipper to the pants and slid them off with ease. Starfire looked down and blushed. "You wear an item of clothing called a 'thong'? I never knew, friend Raven."

"Much better wearing a thong with a leotard, Star, than wearing a set of boxers."

Starfire giggled. She wrapped her arms around Raven and pulled her closer. She raised her head and began planting kisses on Raven's cheek. Taking a move, she began to rub Raven's back and work downwards.

Raven sneaked her hands underneath Starfire's tank top and continued to enjoy the rub. "Starfire…"

Starfire smiled deviously as she squeezed Raven's butt gently, causing the dark girl to squeak in surprise.

"Starfire, you naughty, naughty girl. For that, you must be punished."

Starfire answered with a voice that seemed almost like a purr. "Then punish me."

* * *

Robin walked down from the roof and sighed. Taking a turn at the corner, he passed Starfire's room without even noticing the sounds of moaning and purring going on behind the cold, steel door. He entered his room and stared at his open closet.

"What happened to one of my spare uniforms?"

_'Note to self: Never leave room unlocked when Beast Boy is hyped up on show credits.'_

_

* * *

_

Night passed flawlessly for everyone. The sun began to creep up slowly on the horizon, bringing light to the same city that the Titans woke to everyday.

Starfire shifted on the bed and stretched a hand out. She felt something soft, and it was not any stuffed animal or pillow. Looking over, she saw that she was feeling Raven's soft lilac colored hair. She leaned over and sniffed it. She loved the smell of the shampoo Raven uses in her hair. It made it smell good, and made it soft and silky.

Gently and quietly, Starfire began to stroke the girl's hair. The simple motions stirred the dark girl.

Raven opened her eyes only to realize she still had the mask on. She smiled and snuggled deeper into the bed. "It's early. I wanna stay in this nice, warm bed."

Starfire threw the top blankets down only leaving the sheet to cover them both. She turned so she faced Raven. "You still have the mask on."

"Makes me feel cool."

Starfire smirked. "Makes you seem mysterious. Reveal to me, my strange friend, whom you may be under that mask." She reached up and pealed it back to reveal Raven's purple eyes staring back at her.

"Oh, hello, friend Raven. Pleasant day, is it not?"

"Pleasant way to start off the day."

Starfire sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. "Perhaps we should take our showers and go downstairs after 'prepping' up."

Raven threw the blankets off herself and began to collect the tossed around clothes. "Good idea."

* * *

"Admit it, you took my uniform."

"Dude, I didn't go into your room last night. I stayed down here, had something to eat, and went straight to bed."

"…"

"Well, okay! I peed in between the eating and going to bed part!"

Robin crossed his arms and was about to start ranting when the door slid open. Raven and Starfire entered calmly and took their places at the table. Raven reached forward, grabbing the newspaper. Flicking it open with her wrist, she began to read the articles.

"Morning, Robin. Morning, Beast Boy."

Starfire crossed her arms on the table and smiled. "Good morning, friends. What shall the fast of break be this wonderful morning?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I dunno. Cy's cooking this time."

Robin glared. "I hope he makes **lots of meat just for you**."

"Oh yeah, well, I hope he makes **nothing for you**!"

Raven and Starfire exchanged glances. "What are you two arguing about now?"

"Beast Boy took one of my uniforms and won't admit it."

"Dude! I did not take your uniform!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Uh, no, I didn't!"

"Maybe, Robin," Raven stood up from the table, "it's in the dirty laundry. Did you ever think that you may have _worn_ it?"

Robin stomped to the stairs. "I doubt that it's there. But I'll go and see anyway."

* * *

Robin walked into his room and opened up the dirty laundry bin that he had in there. Tossing out all the uniforms, he did a count.

"One, two, three, four, five…six…"

Opening up his closet, he did a count. Funny, there weren't exactly thirty uniforms in his room last night.

Where was that uniform if was right here? Was it a miscount?

Or did someone bring it in here just now?

**_-The End-_**


End file.
